


Accidental Impregnation

by serenelystrange



Category: Leverage
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst with a Happy Ending, Discussion of Abortion, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Sappy Ending, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelystrange/pseuds/serenelystrange
Summary: Whoopsie daisy, someone's having a baby!In which Parker isn't sure she can have a baby, her guys are behind her every step of the way, and everyone gets a truly sappy ending!I have no excuse for that title, but I couldn't help it.For Innytoes - Thank you for participating in the Leverage Secret Santa Exchange this year!
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)





	Accidental Impregnation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Innytoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innytoes/gifts).



The thing is, Parker thinks as she looks down at the fancy plastic stick in her hand, is that they’ve always been careful. Some would argue overly careful. She’d like to see those people right now and wave the stick in their face, urine be damned. She’s on birth control, and Hardison and Eliot have been diligent about using condoms from day one. And yet.

“Shit,” she says aloud, looking around her empty bathroom, not sure if she should be upset or relieved that for once she’s home alone.

“Shit,” she says again, because honestly, it bears repeating.

It’s going to be an interesting day.

“So,” Parker begins when Eliot and Hardison walk into their apartment a little later. She’s sitting in the middle of the couch with her legs crossed underneath her, feeling oddly calm. She knows somewhere in the back of her mind that she’s probably in shock, but that is a problem for future Parker.

“So?” Eliot asks, kicking off his boots onto the rack by the door before settling down into the plush chair diagonal from the couch.

Hardison arranges his sneakers neatly beside Eliot’s boots and makes himself comfortable on the couch cushion next to Parker’s. He gives her a happy smile.

“What’s up?” he asks.

Parker takes a breath.

“You know how I never want to call either of you… daddy? Like, in bed. Or anywhere else.”

Eliot snorts in amusement and nods.

“You’ve made that perfectly clear, yes.”

“Well,” Parker continues, staring at the floor and avoiding the others’ eyes. “The universe is mocking me and all of my life decisions.”

When the men just stare at her, uncomprehending, she sighs again and pulls the pregnancy stick out from the pocket of her hoodie, handing it to Hardison.

His eyes go wide as he takes it from her, and his mouth gapes as he looks at the display and then over to Eliot who looks equally shocked.

“Are you sure?” Eliot asks after a moment, sounding much calmer than Parker had expected him to. She wonders if maybe he’s in shock too.

Parker shrugs.

“I haven’t seen a doctor or anything,” she says. “But the stick very clearly says _pregnant._ I didn’t even have to count lines.”

Looking up at Eliot is a mistake, Parker thinks, because suddenly all she can see is the excitement on his face that he’s obviously trying to hide.

The world goes a little fuzzy around the edges then, and she doesn’t realize that she’s completely zoned out until she feels the hot skin of Hardison’s hand grabbing hers in concern.

“You ok?” Hardison asks, giving her a concerned look. “You’re trembling.”

Parker tries to speak but no words come out, and to her disgust she feels her eyes filling with tears.

“Hey,” Hardison says, wrapping an arm around her and letting her lean against him as she cries. “It’s ok, you’re gonna be ok. Everything will be ok, I promise.”

Eliot gets up and moves to sit on her other side, rubbing her back soothingly as she shakes against Hardison.

“Well, shit,” Hardison whispers to Eliot over Parker’s crying head.

Parker can’t help but laugh at that. And if her laughing sounds just a little bit hysterical, neither of the others are rude enough to mention.

“That was embarrassing,” Parker says after she’s all cried out and been made to drink a glass of cool water to help calm her down.

Eliot takes the empty glass from her and brings it to the kitchen before rejoining her and Hardison on the couch.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about,” he says softly. “Safe to say none of us expected this.”

Parker pulls away from Hardison’s chest and sits back up, feeling a little better now that she’s completely melted down for a while.

“Yeah,” she agrees.

She looks over at Hardison to gauge his reaction, but he just gives her an encouraging look.

Parker closes her eyes.

“I don’t know if I want to keep it,” she says in a rush, swallowing around the lump that forms in her throat again. “I don’t know if I can be a…if I can raise a… I don’t know if I can do any of it.”

She keeps her eyes closed, not wanting to see whatever expressions are on her partners’ faces at her confession.

Parker expects Hardison to speak, as his first instinct is usually to comfort her, so she’s surprised when Eliot reaches out and grabs her free hand in his and squeezes it.

“It’s your choice,” he says, gently. “Whatever you decide, we’ll be with you, alright?”

Her eyes fly open at that, and she looks over at Eliot in surprise.

“You mean that?” she asks, “even if I don’t keep it?”

“Of course,” Eliot says, giving her the sort of serious look she’s not used to seeing outside of jobs gone bad.

“Alec?” she asks, turning to look at Hardison again.

Hardison gives her a lopsided grin and tugs her so that she’s leaning against his chest again so that he can wrap her in a hug from behind.

“Whatever you decide,” he agrees. “I’m with you till the end of the line, pal.”

Parker laughs at that and shakes her head at his ability to bring nerdy references into even this situation.

“Dork,” she says, before closing her eyes.

It’s been an eventful day, she thinks she deserves a nap.

A few days and one doctor’s appointment later, they find themselves with confirmation that Parker is indeed almost two months pregnant.

“You’ll have to decide pretty soon what you’re going to do,” the doctor says to her gently.

Dr. Jones, older black woman with kind eyes, who had taken one look at the nerves on Parker’s face after the confirmation and banished Eliot and Hardison to the waiting room.

Parker nods.

“I know,” she says, grateful that the doctor doesn’t seem to be judging her.

“Interesting situation you’ve got going on,” the doctor says casually, giving Parker an amused smile.

“I know it’s unusual,” Parker says, shrugging slightly. “But it works for us.”

“Not as unusual as you might think,” Dr. Jones says. “Most folks just keep it private. Only bring one potential father in, for example.”

Parker laughs out loud at that and shakes her head.

“No way would either of them agree to that unless I actually wanted it,” she says.

“Good men,” the doctor says, reaching out to pat Parker’s hand gently.

“I think they’re excited,” Parker says in a whisper. “But they’re trying not to show it. In case I don’t keep it.”

Doctor Jones nods and gives Parker an assessing look before speaking again.

“I can’t tell you what to do,” she says. “What I can tell you is that you are perfectly healthy and the chances of having a baby decrease the older you get. Now, you definitely still have some years to go. But if you decided to keep it, you’ve got an ideal situation so far. But.”

“But?” Parker asks, looking up at the doctor in concern.

“But,” the doctor continues. “Make sure that you think long and hard before deciding. And you decide what is best for you. Not your fellas. They might be the best guys in the world, but this is your body and your life and you need to do what’s best for you, ok?”

Parker nods, inexplicably touched by the doctor’s pep talk, surprised to feel herself getting weepy again.

“That’ll be the hormones,” the doctor says, chuckling kindly.

“Ugh,” Parker says.

The doctor laughs again, and then leaves Parker alone so that she can get dressed.

Parker stares at the closed door for a long moment, lost in thought.

It’s a new day when Parker wakes up before the others, mind racing with possibilities and scenarios. She uses the bathroom and comes back to see Eliot and Hardison stirring awake.

“How would I lead the team with a baby?” she asks.

She moves to stand at the foot of the bed, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her sleep shorts and looking at the men expectantly.

“Carefully?” Hardison replies around a yawn, still mostly asleep.

Eliot groans and swats Hardison on his arm for the remark.

“We’d figure it out,” Eliot says. “Maybe you won’t be able to do some of the physical stuff for a while, but you’re still you. You can plan things out, and walk us through anything that needs doing.”

Parker nods slowly, considering it.

“And what if I wanted to quit everything, and just raise the kid like a normal person?”

Hardison shrugs, more awake now. “Then you’d be the hottest stay at home mom ever, and we’d be your trophy dads or whatever.”

“We have more money than we’d ever need,” Eliot agrees. “If you really wanted to quit.”

Parker looks at them with wide eyes. “You would both really walk away from it all just to raise a baby with me?”

“There’s no _just_ about it,” Hardison says. “You two are the best thing in my life. Of course I’d choose you over the job. Every time.”

“What he said,” Eliot says, smirking when it makes Parker laugh.

“This has been a very emotional week,” Parker sighs, before crawling back into the bed and burrowing down between Eliot and Hardison. “I’ve had enough feelings for at least the rest of the year.”

Hardison hums in agreement, already curling back up to her to get some more sleep before their day actually has to begin.

Eliot leaves them to it and leaves to make some coffee, knowing it will be at least an hour before the others get up for real. He gives his lovers a fond look as they curl back up, and closes the door softly behind him.

It’s a few weeks later, closer to the decision deadline than she’s really comfortable with, that Parker makes her decision. Eliot and Hardison have been almost annoyingly respectful the entire time. They’ve been researching remedies for morning sickness, which thankfully Parker has had only a mild case of, but have largely said nothing else about the whole situation.

“I was thinking,” Parker begins.

They’re sat down to dinner, eating some sort of chicken stir fry that Eliot made and carefully discussing everything but the baby elephant in the room.

Eliot and Hardison look over at her in sync, giving her neutral expressions of listening.

Honestly, the whole thing would be hilarious if it wasn’t so ridiculous.

“I was thinking,” Parker begins again. “That maybe we should take a year off. Once the baby comes.”

She watches their faces light up as they process her words, and she can’t even describe the overwhelming rush of fondness that rushes through her at the sight.

“Absolutely,” Hardison says, grinning broadly. “As long as you want.”

“You’re sure?” Eliot asks, still so gently even when Parker can see he’s practically vibrating out of his skin with hope.

“I’m sure,” Parker says. She looks down at her slightly swelled belly and gives it a little pat.

“You’re stuck with us now, kid,” she says quietly. “It’s gonna be weird, but I think we’ll do an ok job of it.”

Eliot and Hardison exchange happy smiles, resolutely ignoring each other’s shining eyes.

They hear the baby’s heartbeat not long after that day, all smiles back in Dr. Jones’ office. Eliot cries. Parker and Hardison hold it together only out of pure spite in order to be able to make fun of Eliot later. It mostly works.

“You know,” Parker says late that night. “We’re gonna have way less sex once we have an actual baby to take care of.”

Eliot, who has his hands ties to the headboard with silk scarves, looks up at her with pleasantly glassy eyes and just grins.

“He’s too far gone for real talk,” Hardison laughs. “But you do have a point.”

“Come on babe,” Hardison says to Eliot, “show our girl how good you can be while you have the chance.”

Eliot looks up at him and turns his head into the touch when Hardison runs a hand through his hair, moving easily when Hardison arranges him so that he’ll be comfortable when Parker moves to sit above his face.

Eliot holds very still, looking up at Parker with dark rimmed eyes, waiting for instruction.

“Make me come,” Parker says, gripping the headboard in anticipation. “And then maybe we’ll let you.”

Eliot groans, his dick red and twitching against his stomach, the snug rubber ring around it keeping him hard and aching with no relief.

He loves it. With an encouraging noise from Hardison, he takes a breath and gets to work.

Time moves oddly the rest of Parker’s pregnancy. Some days feel like they drag on and on, and yet somehow the weeks fly by. Suddenly she’s somehow gone through labor and they have a brand new baby girl.

“Well I guess that answers the paternity question,” Eliot says, once Parker and baby are in the recovery room relaxing.

Parker laughs softly, so tired but so happy, and looks down at her baby’s shock of curly black hair and her soft brown skin.

“Congrats,” she says to Hardison, who is sitting right next to Eliot in one of the uncomfortable metal chairs.

“Hi baby girl,” he says, cooing at the sleeping infant on Parker’s chest. “You’re pretty wrinkly, but I still think you’re the cutest baby ever.”

“Ever,” Eliot agrees.

Hardison leans over and kisses Eliot softly before pulling away and giving him a small smile.

“You know you’re just as much her dad as I am,” he says. “My beautiful melanin genetics aside.”

“Dumbass,” Eliot says, but Parker knows his relieved face when she sees it.

“You’re gonna be the best little badass, aren’t you Kaylee?” Hardison asks, stroking a finger gently over their daughter’s head.

Eliot snorts and looks over at Parker.

“I can’t believe you let him name our baby after a failed Space Western.”

“You take that back,” Hardison whispers harshly. “Firefly is a masterpiece.”

“I like it,” Parker says, shrugging. “Plus, I got to pick her middle name.”

“And I’m sure Sophie is very touched,” Eliot says wryly. “But I didn’t get to pick any of them,” he adds, grumbling slightly.

“That’s what I forgot to ask!” Parker says suddenly, cringing when she realizes how loud she had been. Thankfully, Kaylee sleeps on.

Eliot just looks at her in confusion.

“I know none of us are married,” Parker starts, “and everything is dumb paperwork and dumb laws, and generally more complicated than it should be.” She pauses for effect. “But how would you feel about giving her your last name? Officially and everything.”

Eliot actually gasps, not even caring how his eyes well up with tears instantly.

“Really?” he asks, looking between Parker and Hardison, who both nod in agreement.

“We talked about it before,” Hardison says. “When we were doing the pregnancy math and realized there was a higher chance that I’d be the biological father.”

“Kaylee Spencer,” Eliot says softly, smiling down at his tiny baby girl. He looks back up at Parker and smiles wobbily.

“Thank you,” he says. “I’m gonna love her so damn much, you’ll see.”

Parker and Hardison exchange soft looks, watching Eliot stare at their daughter in adoration.

They already do.

THE END


End file.
